205 Live (July 2, 2019)
The July 2, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas on July 2, 2019. Summary In their return to WWE 205 Live, The Singh Brothers were met with defeat at the hands of The Lucha House Party. However, after weeks of building momentum – and winning a Boscar Award – The Singh Brothers defeated their rivals after tearing apart the Luchas’ beloved pinata Penelope. However, the ultimate test for Sunil and Samir Singh comes in the form of The Lucha House Party’s specialty, a Tornado Tag Team Match. With no tags in effect, The Singh Brothers took their time, dancing and taunting Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik before the all-out action began and immediately spilled to the outside. The Lucha House Party were not in a jovial mood and took the fight right to both Sunil and Samir, using their speed and high-flying ability to their advantage. Neutralizing The Golden Lynx by tossing him into the ring post, Sunil joined his brother to methodically pick apart The King of the Ropes while taunting Kalisto and keeping Dorado at bay. As Samir removed Metalik from the ring and began dancing for the WWE Universe, Lince Dorado charged back into the squared circle and unleashed his rage on The Singhs. Once again in control of the match with the WWE Universe in their corner, The Lucha House Party took to the skies and had victory in sight before they were met with dual superkicks out of mid-air. Seemingly frustrated that he and his brother were unable to secure victory, Samir grabbed his Bollywood Award with the intention to use it on his opponents. Samir’s plan was sidelined by Kalisto, giving Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik the opening to recover and level both Singh Brothers before simultaneously taking to the skies and securing the victory. With their respective rivalries reaching a fever pitch, Tony Nese, Oney Lorcan and Gentleman Jack Gallagher joined forces to battle WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak, Ariya Daivari and Mike Kanellis in Six-Man Tag Team Action. With their championship battle at WWE Extreme Rules looming, Nese and Gulak started off the action and circled one another before Gulak faked out his nemesis and tagged in Mike Kanellis. With his pregnant wife watching in the locker room, The Opportunist stared down his rival – Gallagher – after Nese made the tag. Gulak, Kanellis and Daivari displayed incredible teamwork with fast tags and laid a beating on Gallagher, but the British Superstar finally made a tag to Nese, though after a flurry from The Premiere Athlete, Gulak unloaded with a brutish striking assault to regain control. After watching their partner absorb tremendous punishment, Gallagher and Lorcan entered the ring, initiating an all-out brawl. Upon receiving a tag from Nese, The Boston Brawler focused on The Persian Lion, drawing the energy from the WWE Universe and tearing apart his nemesis alongside Gallagher. An incredible sequence saw Lorcan flatten the competition on the outside, an action reciprocated by Daivari and then Nese. With the other five competitors reeling, Gallagher reached for his trusty umbrella and launched himself off the top rope to the outside to wipe out his opponents and partners alike. Lorcan and Daivari started to brawl with one another all the way up the entrance ramp. Unaware that Kanellis was tagged in, Nese attempted a 450 Splash on Gulak, but The Opportunist pulled his partner away. Following a near-fall, The Premier Athlete executed a sunset driver on Kanellis to score the victory. However, the celebration was short-lived, as Gulak attacked Nese, and a massive brawl commenced featuring all six Superstars brawling with their respective rivals all over the arena as 205 Live concluded. Results ; ; *The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) (w/ Kalisto) defeated The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) in a Tornado Tag Team Match *Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Oney Lorcan & Tony Nese defeated Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak & Mike Kanellis in a Six Man Tag Team Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-2-19 205 Live 1.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 2.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 3.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 4.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 5.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 6.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 7.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 8.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 9.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 10.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 11.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 12.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 13.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 14.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 15.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 16.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 17.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 18.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 19.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 20.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 21.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 22.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 23.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 24.jpg 7-2-19 205 Live 25.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #136 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #136 at WWE.com * 205 Live #136 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events